My current research interests are in cell, developmental, and reproductive biology. I would like to continue to work in one or all of these areas. My specific interests lie in infertility and contraception in both males and females. My interest in this general type of research stems from the fact that in these fields I would be able to perform basic cell science in the laboratory and also apply my research in a clinical setting. In this manner, I would not only participate in promoting the well being of mankind (through clinical applications), but also change the medical field through the introduction of new and useful knowledge.